marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Collector (Watcher Datafile)
THE COLLECTOR (Taneleer Tivan, secret) One of the oldest living beings in the universe, the Collector’s origin is lost to time, but he has existed since not long after sentient life first developed in the wake of the Big Bang, probably coming from one of the earliest such races. Death took Tivan as the last surviving representative of his species and gave him total immortality. He became familiar with the other Elders of the Universe over time, but the Grandmaster is the only one he seems particularly close to. Spending his first couple of billion years on a tranquil world with his wife and daughter, when his daughter finally left them, his wife lost her will to continue, and died, leaving him alone and lost. Meditating on what to do with his life, he had a vision that a being of great power would arise determined to destroy all life. Tanleer devoted himself to collecting living beings and artefacts from across the universe, so that he could protect them from this threat. Building himself a starship, the Collector travelled the universe, sampling the finest achievements of every inhabited world, and converting a number of uninhabited worlds into museums for his collection. Over the aeons he has filled ten such worlds. With the passing of eons, his monomania became more obsessive, until he forgot the original reason of his collection. In recent years, the first of the powerful beings in his prophecies, Thanos of Titan, was born and eventually defeated without the Collector's intervention. Meanwhile, the Collector had had his frictions with heroes from the Earth, trying to capture some of them for his collection. The Collector often disguises his supposed true form, masking it in a gentler humanoid form. Due to his nature of collecting objects, the Collector has abundance of resources, including various teleporting devices, weapons, potions, battle suits, starships, and various more types of items, equipment and artifacts. The Collector possesses a wealth of knowledge of an excess amount of topics due to his millennia of experience and education. Affiliations Solo 3D10, Buddy D6, Team 2D8 Distinctions Collecting the Greatest Prizes of All, Obsessive, Visions of Universal Destruction Power Sets ELDER OF CYGNUS X Cosmic Energy Control D10, Cosmic Senses D10, Growth D10, Psychic Resistance D10, Shapeshifting D8, Telepathy D10 SFX: Elder of the Universe. The Collector adds three dice for his total. The Collector may spend any doom die to add a die to his total, not just a die of equal or greater size. SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from aging, disease or fatigue. SFX: Immortal. Spend a doom die to recover physical stress of equal size and step back physical trauma. SFX: Invulnerability. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma results unless caused by other cosmic beings. SFX: Precognition. Spend a doom die to add Cosmic Senses (or step up by +1 if already in your pool) and reroll all dice when taking an action. Limit: Beneath the Collector’s Notice. The Collector never makes an effect die on a reaction unless that character has previously inflicted stress or a complication on him. Limit: Epic Arrogance. Step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a d6 doom die to step up emotional stress from opponents that manage to use the Collector’s overconfidence against him or otherwise anger him. Limit: Flashes of Alternate Timelines. Change Cosmic Senses into a complication to add a D6 to the doom pool or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Activate an opportunity to remove the complication and recover the power. TECHNOLOGY OF A THOUSAND WORLDS Godlike Durability D12, Energy Blast D10, Mind Control D10, Space Flight D12, Teleport D12, Transmutation D10 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Etherion Battlesuit. On a successful reaction against an energy- or kinetic-based attack action, convert your opponent’s effect die into a Technology of a Thousand Worlds stunt. If your opponent’s action succeedes, spend a doom die to use this SFX. SFX: Museum Ship. When using a specialty to create assets, or resources based on technology or creatures, add a D8 and step up or your effect die. You may spend a doom die to keep an additional effect die. SFX: Obedience Potion. When creating subjugating complications, add a D8 and step up your effect die. SFX: Temporal Assimilator. Spend a D10 doom die to remove yourself from the scene at any time. You may remove additional characters from the scene by spending a doom die for each additional target. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Technology of a Thousand Worlds Power to add a D6 doom die, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Activate an opportunity to recover. Specialties Cosmic Grandmaster D12, Medical Master D10, Menace Expert D8, Mystic Master D10, Psych Master D10, Science Master D10, Tech Master D10, Vehicle Master D10 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Elders of the Universe